1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument having a help function for the display of the explanation of a function assigned to each switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a manual gives a detailed description of a function assigned to each switch (button) of an electronic musical instrument. A player can know the function of a switch by checking the manual.
Recent electronic musical instruments have versatile functions, and so its manual is voluminous. It is therefore difficult and troublesome for a user to retrieve desired information from such a voluminous manual.
Many electronic musical instruments have a number of switches with various functions and a number of operation modes, and the function off each switch changes with the operation mode many cases. Furthermore, of a number off switches, some switches realize not only particular functions when they are depressed independently from each other, but also a different function when two or more of them are depressed at the same time. For example, when a switch (in some cases a keyboard key) is depressed while depressing a shift key, it is possible to provide a function different from the function obtained when the switch alone is depressed.
A so-called help function is known and used in personal computers and word processors. For example, when a help key is activated or depressed, a help mode is set and an explanation list of functions assigned to keys is displayed on a display screen.
Even if such a help function could be provided to an electronic musical instrument to display an explanation list of switch functions, it would still be difficult and troublesome to find desired information.